1996
NOTE: Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) was set in November 1996, Modern Men (27th December 1996) was set that month and Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) was set in December 1996, or even slightly forward of the transmission date, in January 1997. *'October', Derek "Del Boy" Trotter has bought some radio alarm clocks that go off when they like plus some horse riding crash helmets that some git has sprayed red. Rodney Trotter and Cassandra Trotter are still trying for a baby, when they were dubbed as rookies in 1993 on their first program. *'2nd November', Rodney has his 36th birthday. He gets a gold bracelet which says Rooney not Rodney. Due to his baby trying program he is taking Cassandra's urine specimens down to the clinic. He is at it like a rattlesnake and has to sing La Traviata every night during rumpy. Del is not doing well with business and his council rgant do do up the kitchens has been rejected. Raquel Turner gets a call from her parents and agrees to go and see them at the weekend. *'Early to Mid November', Del and Rodney go to a Publicans Ball dressed as Batman and Robin and some muggers who try and mug Councillor Murray mistake Del and Rodney for Batman and Robin and run off. Councillor Murray is the lady who rejected Dels grant. Del and Rodney arrive and find the publican has died. The following day Del and Rodney see a lady being mugged and chase after the muggers. They catch them. *'Mid November', Del gets a medal for tackling the muggers. Cassandra is pregnant and Del wants Councillor Murray to return the favour of him saving her from the muggers by approving his council grant. They celebrate that night at the flat. *'Mid November', Del buys a book called Modern Man and they all plan a party down The Nags Head to celebrate Cassandra's pregnancy. Del sells Mike what he thinks is a hairdryer. Rodney chats to Mickey Pearce and says he wants another job, he feels so frustrated working for Del, lifting things and driving the van. He also says to Cassandra that Del makes too many rush decisions and told Del to think things through. At the flat, in bed, Del is reading his book and says he is going to have a vasectomy. Also, Dr Singh is after Del for some dodgy paint Del sold him, it is 13 years out of date. Del has put an ad in the newspaper for an assistant for Rodney, but he does not say who is advertising, and leaves a mobile number. Del has phoned the hospital about his vasectomy. He has been booked in. He then gets a call on his mobile phone, of which Rodney does not yet known the number of. It is Rodney, who is applying to assist himself. Del puts on a Welsh accent and amusingly rips Rodney apart saying he needs to ride a bike and tricks Rodney into saying "I love you" so Ivor Hardy will think Rodney said he loves him. Del still parades as Ivor and says he needs to sell all the crap down the market from a suitcase. Rodney realises it is Del he is talking to and that the one job he wanted and it was already his. He thinks Del is trying to get rid of Rodney and get someone else. Del says it was an assistant for Rodney, as Cassie is pregnant Rodney may have to dash off at any time. Del then says that he wants to expand the business, he will be buying in the factories and warehouses while Rodney will be in the markets selling and if things are going well, Rodney just has to ring del and say "Buy, buy, buy" and Rodney says Del can ring him and go "Sell, sell, sell". Del and Rodney go for a fry up, and are almost caught by Dr Singh and Del says he is having a vasectomy. Del wants Rodney to keep schtum about it but as Del leaves, Rodney says to Sid that Del is having a vasectomy. Sid broadcasts it, and as Del is very popular round the area, everyone laughs. *'Mid to late November', Del wakes from a dream when he thinks Dr Singh is performing the vasectomy. Del decides against a vasectomy. Dr Singh sees him and Del promises to send someone round. But things take a turn for the worse when Rodney is having to wear a Trotters Crash Turban for Del's latests scheme, he gets a phonecall from Cassandra's workplace to say she has been rushed to hospital, she has had a miscarriage. She has lost the baby. A mouthy patient gobs off due to drugs he swallowed, not knowing what they were as he was drunk. Del thumps him and he gets better. But Mike is in casualty as he went to use his hairdryer which he bought off Del and it was an electric paint stripper. *'Late November', Rodney is reeling from his wife's miscarriage, going out drunk all the time. Del is very sorry to Mike for selling him what he thought was a hairdryer and it burning Mike as it was an electric paint stripper. Del also sorts out his dodgy paint he sold to Dr Singh, probably replacing it with a good tin of paint. *'Early December', Raquel is ready for her parents to visit. Rodney is still going out every night, and leaving Cassandra at home. Del pretends to be ill so as to distract Rodney from his own problems. Del then stages a lift breakdown to get Rodney to open up about him and Cassie losing their baby, and Rodney is finally at peace with the whole thing thanks to Del. That night James Turner and his wife Audrey Turner come round and Albert mixes up the gravy and coffee. The following morning, as James is an antiques dealer, Del shows him his garage and he sees a pocket watch on the stove. James thinks it is the missing Harrison Lesser Watch, designed by John Harrison, the most famous watchmaker ever. Rodney says that 16 years ago when he started working for Del he used to keep accounts until Del told him to stop it, saying that is prima facie evidence if the tax man came snooping. But luckily he had kept the reciept for the watch which Del had bought off a former pawn shop in Deptford along with some other stuff. The watch is then sent off to be analysed by the Greenwich Museum. *'Early to mid December', Del and Rodney get ready to attend the auction of the watch. They reckon it may fetch £15'000. Little did they know it would fetch much, much more. £6.2 million. Del and Rodney are finally millionaires, and they would have been back in 1981 if they knew they owned a priceless antique watch. Del and Rodney have £3.1 million each. The two then stop by Boycie's car showroom, and Rodney buys Del a Rolls Royce as a gift to pay him back from helping him throughout his life (including getting over Cassandra's miscarriage). *'Mid to late December', Del buys a country mansion, Rodney buys a Thames apartment, Del buys Albert a boat. Del can finally stop getting up at 5am, sell crap down markets until 7pm. Del misses his old lifestyle and returns to Peckham, to his old flat, which he has not sold. He says he wishes he had earned his millions rather than won it. The empty flat has the electric cut off, only the light pollution of London slighlty lights up the flat. They forgot to tell British Telecom they had gone and Del gets a call from Lenny Norris over some carpet steamers. Rodney says they are not in the business anymore. Del says to Lenny that they are not interested as Trotters Independent Traders has ceased trading. A few minutes later as they walk to their new flashy cars, Del says they can get a takeaway and walk it. Suddenly, Del says they can now invest as they have money to do so. Rodney says Del did let him down once when he forgot to say he had to pretend to be 14 all week after winning a holiday in a painting competition. Del says this time next year they could be billionaires. Prev Year 1995 Next Year 1997 Category:Years